A Love Story Sort Of
by Abs0329
Summary: The POV of a twelve year old girl and a twelve year old boy who meet on the bus.
1. Chapter 1 The Dream Abby's POV

A Love Story… Sort Of

I'm standing alone in a room with a boy. He's your typical good looking 12-13 year old. Tall, blonde, blue eyes, and dimples. He smiles at me and I melt. We are talking for a little bit when all of a sudden he leans over and—Wait hold up. When did this happen? I don't even know this boy, where did he come from? I've seen him before in some of my dreams but never like this. Plus I have a boyfriend, I chided. His name is Alex. He is 5 foot 5 and has blonde hair and orangish eyes with green in them. He is one of the sweetest people I have ever met and was in my class last year. I haven't seen him all summer but, I will get to tomorrow. The first day of 7th grade. I know what your thinking, 7th grade! Isn't that a little to young to start dating? Haha well the answer to that question is yes. But I mean when one of the sweetest guys in your school asks you to be his girl you really cant say no. Well, enough about boys I should probably describe me. Well I am tall for my age I'm 5 foot 4 and am only 12. I love to play sports specifically softball. I'm probably one of the smartest in my class. A natural leader is how people describe me but I do have a temper, and you do not want to be on my bad side. I'm dirty blonde, with brown eyes, and sort of tan. Oh, and before I forget my name is Abby.

I jump in my bed when I hear the shrill alarm go off. I turn over and look at the still beeping clock. It's 7:15 A.M. Well that gives me about an hour before the bus comes. I change out out of my comfy PJ's and into skinny jeans, red Vans, and a black t-shirt with a comfy jacket. I walk slowly downstairs eat some cereal then come back upstairs and into my bathroom to do my hair and stuff. When I saw my hair I almost fainted, one side was totally curled while the other was puffed up and going in different directions… I tried straightening it but after my bangs refused to become flat I gave up hope. So I pulled it back and put it in a high ponytail. I brushed my teeth and heard the bus honking 2 blocks away. I rinsed my toothbrush and put it away and grabbed my backpack and flew downstairs skipping a step at a time. Yelling goodbye to my mom (which I found out later was still sleeping). And ran to the bus stop. I climbed aboard and looked around and saw a pair of eyes staring at me, the same blue eyes from my dream, but those weren't the only ones. I searched every pair before I found the ones I have been looking forward to seeing the whole summer. I swiftly avoided all the backpacks and lunches that were left in the walkway and when I tripped on someone's foot I hear some girls snickering so I turn and glare at them which quickly shuts them up. "I see they've heard of you." I hear someone say. I turn and see the boy with the blue eyes looking at me. "So my reputation precedes me." I say boldly. I see that no one is sitting next to him and I also hear the bus driver yelling at me to sit down. So I shoot Alex a glance and he nods. "Do you mind if I sit with you" I ask. He flashes me a smile and nods. "So is it really true that you punched a girl in the face with the teacher standing right there and still didn't get in trouble?" He asks innocently. I smile and say "I have my ways." We talk for the rest of the bus ride and I find out that his name is Kaleb and that he is in all of my classes. I keep on catching the girls that were laughing at me giving me looks that could kill.


	2. Chapter 2 Kaleb's Ex Abby's POV

A Love Story… Part two

I step off the bus trying to avoid the eyes of onlookers as they whispered and gossiped about me and Kaleb. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kaleb enjoying the attention, he waves and smiles like a famous actor waving to all of his star struck admirers. "What are you doing?" I hiss at him through clenched teeth. "Trying to get all the girls to stop adoring your boyfriend." He says, his blue eyes meeting mine. "Oh. Uh ok. Thanks, I guess..." "Oh no." I here him murmur. I'm about to ask him what's wrong when I see what he's looking at. A girl. A little shorter than me. Tan, blue-green eyes that could probably charm anyone into doing anything, and long dark brown hair that has blonde streaks on the bottom. To sum it all up she was drop dead gorgeous. "Who is that?" I asked him. He turns to me and his eyes pained and he had this expression on his face that just makes you want to cradle his head with your hands and ask what was wrong, "That was, or _is_ my ex girlfriend." He says in a whisper so quiet I could barely hear it. We both watch her as she looks at me then Kaleb then me again, and if looks could kill I would be so totally dead. She sees me give a warning glance at Alex who quickly dismissed it. She made sure I was looking at her and motioned at me then at Alex then drew a line across her throat as if she were slitting it. "Oh no" I whimper. "Don't worry I have a plan,"he said" We need to make her jealous." "Can I help in anyway?" I ask him stupidly already knowing what the answer would be. " Yeah, we just have to wait for the right moment." He said. I watch her quickly move her way through the crowd toward Alex who was getting pats on the back from his friends. I started to get anxious so I asked, "When exactly would this moment be?" He turns ever so slightly and said, "Well I need your permission first." I watch as the girl finally made her way over to Alex who was practically drooling and started to talk to him. "Ok I will do whatever you want me to do. Anything that will get her away from Alex." I say quickly. He raised an eyebrow and asked "Anything, are you sure?" I watch her make Alex blush. "Yes, Yes Im sure!" He says, "Ok. But whatever you do don't slap me." I'm about to ask why I would slap him when he puts his hands on my shoulders pulls me towards him and kisses me! I hear the crowd go silent but I honestly didn't care I mean that was my first kiss, and... And I felt fireworks go off. I felt his warm welcoming body against mine. And I hope he couldn't feel my heart beating because I sure could. It felt like hours before he pulled away his blue eyes staring deep into my dark brown ones. I looked over ,noting that Kaleb was still staring at me, and saw Alex who was clearly furious but strangely not with me but at Kaleb. Kaleb's ex was having emotions flit across her face. The first one was purely and fairly deep anger. It made me want to run but I stayed there, my feet not willing to obey my mind. The second one was deep sadness but that didn't last long because the angry one came back and it was without a doubt directed at me. But before I could run I saw her say, or more likely mouth, something I will never forget. "You steal my boyfriend, and I will steal yours." I turned and ran out of the school yard my blood pounding so loudly in my ears That I didn't hear Alex and Kaleb yell my name. I never turned around but if I did I would've seen the boy with the blue eyes running after me. All I could think about was the girl. I had finally met my match. And both of us knew it. And I still didn't even know her name.


	3. Chapter 3 Comforting Abby's POV

A love story… part 3

I sat in the dirt, with my face in my hands. My mind was replaying all of the events that had taken place. I sat perfectly still for a bit until I relaxed. I took a deep breath listening wind blow in the trees and the birds tweeting. The sun felt so good on my back. My eyelids started to get heavy and before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, I felt like someone was watching me so I cautiously looked up and saw Kaleb sitting on the opposite side of the field, and he was gazing at the field, the messed up chalk, the spotted grass out in the outfield, the trees swaying in the wind. He still hasn't noticed me so I get my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. It buzzed for a couple seconds because I had gotten two new text messages but first I looked at the time, it is 12:33… I have been out here for what 4 hours. Now time for the messages. One was from my mom, and my heart dropped. She must be so worried I have missed practically half of my classes. I checked the message expecting a scolding saying that I must stop whatever I am doing and to go to class at once. But instead she had texted me just to say that she was called on a business trip to Scotland and would be there for two weeks and that I was to text her tomorrow because that would be when she landed. I relaxed. Now time for the other message. It was from Lizzy. It said, "_OMG I heard abt wat happened! Are u ok? I saw you at the softball field but you looked like you were sound asleep, I didn't bother going over there but there was an extremely cute guy there… Whats his name? Kaleb right? ;;) But watever happens dont worry abt school cus I told some of your teachers that you were having a personal issue and couldnt show up at school... Ur welcome! See u soon! Call me when you get get a chance! I wanna know allll abt it! Good luck! :) - Lizzy"._ I smiled, It was nice to know someone (besides Kaleb of course) cared. Lizzy has been my best friend ever since we were 8. She is totally crazy but in a good way. She is a little shorter then me and is Philipeno, She is super skinny because she swims, a lot. And she is so sweet. She loves fashion and gossip but will never talk about me behind my back.

I looked up from my phone and saw Kaleb still lying on the dirt on the other side of the field his head supported by the fence. It seems like he fell asleep right after I woke up… I don't blame him it's nice out. But I think its time to wake him up. I silently get up and walk towards the shed behind the dugout and open it up. Inside was an assortment of things softball gloves, bats, sponge balls, softballs, and a couple tees and a net. I grabbed three regular balls the tee and a bat and walked quickly back to the field. I set up the tee where home plate is and placed a ball on the top. I set myself up, swung the bat and BAM! The ball made a very loud noise as it hit the backboard, which woke up Kaleb with a start. I kept on going as if he wasn't there and when he put his hand on my shoulder I jumped. I turned around quickly with the bat in the air and pretended like I was going to attack him and he screamed like a little girl. I started cracking up and soon enough he was laughing too. "You scared the crap out of me," he says punching my shoulder. "That's what you get for falling asleep." I countered. "Hey you were drifting off when I got here so don't talk to me like that missy." He says trying to look stern but the corners of his mouth were twitching with a smile. His face softens and he asks, "Are you alright? Brianna, my ex, can be extremely rude and manipulative." Of course I said I was fine trying to box up my jumbled emotions about this Brianna girl, but he read right through that and asked if I needed a hug. I wasn't sure if I wanted a hug from this guy. One, I barely even knew him yet he kissed me and fallowed me all the way here and looked super concerned. And two, he might just be using me to get to his ex. When he saw my controversial expression he added with a wink "Or you could just tell me everything your feeling right now and I will give you some space. But personally I would love the hug!" He stretched his arms out and I started to tear up reflecting on every thing that has happened today. I really need a hug. So I walked into his welcoming arms and started crying as he stroked my now flat hair (how crazy is that!) and kissed my forehead. We sat there until the sun started to set. He herded me away from the field, his arm protectively wrapped around my waste. We walked until we reached my house and he walked me up the steps and to my door. I got out my key as he walked away. I was about to open the door when I saw Kaleb turn around and look at me and smile. I turned only to see him quickly turn around and start walking, and ran down the driveway saying," Kaleb wait, wait!". He stopped and turned around slowly I took a deep breath and said," I just wanted to say thank you for everything and that I really appreciated it.". Before I could stop myself I was on my toes kissing him. He seemed taken aback at first but then quickly calmed down. I could feel his hear pounding in his chest. I pulled away and totally started to blush. His blue eyes bore into mine and then he said, " You are so welcome." He turned with his hands both in the front pockets of his pants as he started to walk down the street with a huge smile on his face. I walked slowly but swiftly up to my door my lips still tingling.


	4. Authors note!

Authors note,

Hey guys! Well I just wanted to let you know that everyone in this story is based on a real person I also want to explain how I am gonna write this. I am going to alternate between Abby's POV and Kaleb's POV… Umm That's about it… Enjoy Kalebs POV!

**-****A F D**


	5. Chapter 4 My Hope Kaleb's POV

A Love story… sort Of. Kaleb's POV

_ Flashback… I am sitting with a beautiful girl. She has long dark brown hair and perfect green-hazel eyes, She is laughing. Her pearly white teeth sparkling in the sunlight. "Kaleb," I hear her whisper, "Yes Brianna?" I whispered back. " I hope we are together forever. We shall never leave each other's side." She looks at me fondly. "I will never leave you." I promised. _I open my eyes regretting that promise I made a year ago. I kept my side of the deal but as of a month ago she hasn't. I found her kissing the school's soccer jock Danny behind the school. I was absolutely furious! We broke up shortly afterwards and were nothing more. Ever since though I have been having these weird dreams about a girl. Not Brianna like the average heart broken person but a different girl. Not one I have ever met before. She is a couple inches shorter than me and has brown eyes, dirty blonde hair and acted very confident. In one dream I learned that her name is Abby and in another I learned that she is very open minded and that she can be extremely nurturing but very blunt. I sighed. I would really like to meet a girl like that. I shut my eyes hoping that I will meet her again.

I am in a room with Abby, I smile gratefully. I am happy just being with her. We start chatting and she tells me about all of her 'incidents' at school like her punching a really rude girl in the face right in front of a teacher and not getting in trouble. I really started to enjoy myself when all of a sudden I feel a really strong urge to kiss her. Right when our lips are about to meet she freezes and disappears with a poof while I'm left standing there. All alone. I am about to give up hope of her coming back when a figure materializes right in front of me.. It was definitely not Abby but a boy instead. He was blonde with orangey green eyes and dimples. He looked at me and said," If you steal my girlfriend I **will** kill you, got it?" It was more of a command then a question so I nodded and he disappeared and I started to hear a small _beep beep beep, _somewhere in the distance. I awoke to see sunlight peeking in through my shades. I turn my alarm clock off and get dressed in some dark wash jeans, a New York T-shirt and some Nikes. I brush my hair and walk downstairs. I walk swiftly into the kitchen and grab some buttered toast that my mother had left for me. I glanced at the clock. I have 5 minutes to brush my teeth lock the front door and run to my bus stop. And for the next three minutes I did exactly that.


End file.
